millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 09
The production of the nineth chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 12:th November 2013 and was compleated on the 13:th November 2013. The chapter While Lizard, Quagsire, Aya Drevis and Lili were interrogated by Slenderman and his friends. Rosa and her friends were on their way to the temple in the “Plains of Horror”. The just kept walking on a road that never seemed to end. A dark forest surrounded the road the heroes were walking on and each one of the trees had an evil looking face on them. Even if Rosa was the group’s leader, she was walking last in line along with Minccino. She was worried about the people that chose to be left behind, mostly Lizard since she had a strange crush on the reptilian scientist. Minccino grabbed Rosa’s hand and tried its best to cheer her up. After a while of endless walking through this road, they left the forest and saw an open plain. It looked like the Masai Steppe in Africa, but the ground was in a “Puke green” colour, the sky was light brown, there were barley any living organisms as far the eye could see, the vegetation was scarce and the temperature was cold and windy. The group of heroes had never seen a landscape as dead as this ever before in their lives, not even Hades. What made the plains even eerier was that every now and then; the heroes could hear the screams of people suffering from the horizon. After staring at the plains for a while, Lydia Prower took a deep breath and took the first step towards the plains. Sandvich33 and the others soon followed her. However, they had a problem: they had no form navigation devices so trying to locate a temple on this vast never ending landscape was like trying to find a needle in a hay-stack. But they have sacrificed way too much to give up now, so they kept on walking. But it would turn out that navigation was not the only problem they would have on this journey. They have been discovered by something, that could not be seen or be heard. But it was there, looking at them all the time. After walking for some more, our heroes managed to find an abandoned petrol station in the nothingness. They also managed to find a mini-bus that was abandoned as well. This was almost like a blessing, however the group of heroes were still extremely tired and hungry. PewDiePie sat down next to the mini-bus and took all the blame for this event; he expected too much from a miracle that it backfired directly at him and his friends. Rosa came up to him and said that it was not his fault. How could it be his fault? He was just a random Swedish guy that is famous on YouTube, not a deity. PewDiePie then comforted Rosa and told her that it was not her fault that Lizard, Quagsire, Aya Drevis and Lili chose to stay behind. All four of them had their reasons for staying behind: Lizard was afraid that the environment on the “Plains of Horror” would be too lethal (which it sort of was), Quagsire stayed with Lizard because Lizard was its trainer, Aya was too scared of the thought of dying and Lili did not want to get dirty. Speaking of which, these four people where having quite the fight against Slenderman, Lost Silver and MissingNO. Lizard and Quagsire fought against Lost Silver, Aya fought against MissingNo and Lili fought against Slenderman. The Creepypastas had the upper hand the entire fight, only Lizard and perhaps Lili was able to sort of fight back. Aya had problems fighting against MissingNo because it had summoned the ghost sprite, the Kabutops skeleton and the Aerodactyl skeleton to fight by its side. While Quagsire wasn’t sure why it should attack a human. Later on in the fight, Steven & Miki joined in and fought by Slenderman’s side. Sooner or later even Lizard had to give up, since he was the only one still fighting after his friends had been knocked out. - Now it’s time to make up for my laziness, said MissingNo in its glitched up voice! You are all coming back to prison right now! - We… will… never… surrender, stuttered Lizard as he tried to get up! - Is that so, asked Slenderman? Your friends seem to be quite willing to surrender. - There is no possible way that we will give up, shouted Lili! We are immortal deities and we shall smite the wicked and plunge them into their fiery pit! - OH PLEASE, said Slenderman and face palmed! - I know that you are very sexy and I would not mind having a date with you, said Lost Silver. But come on! That has to be the most cliché line I have ever heard! Now Lili, would you like to become my girlfriend, I promise that I will never break up with you! - Nice scene Romeo, said MissingNo and summoned an apple out of thin air. No matter, I can feel that you are quite hungry. If you want to eat, then come with us! Lizard and the others looked at each other and wondered if coming with them was actually the best option. They probably should have followed Rosa into the “Plains of Horror” after all. Lizard tried to stand up and walked slowly towards Slenderman, he was ready to go back to prison. But then Aya became angry for some reason and drilled her activated chainsaw straight into MissingNo’s body. None of the other characters were prepared for this sudden attack and fell backwards. MissingNo played the tune that plays when the players Pokémon has low health. Then it just got fired away like a rocket with Aya holding on to her chainsaw that was still inside MissingNo’s body. Lost Silver was the first to react, and jumped on his bicycle so her could follow MissingNo as it flew through the air. Steven returned Miki in its pokeball and jumped on his own bicycle to follow Lost Silver. Lizard looked around and saw a Jeff the Killer’s motorcycle with a side wagon, so he and Quagsire jumped on the motorcycle to follow the other bikers. - I think we should follow them, said Lili and did her usual pose. - And I have the perfect ride, said Slenderman and ran away. After just one minute he came back driving a black Lamborghini. Slenderman opened the door and allowed Lili to go inside it. - You really are a fine gentleman, said Lili and sat on the seat besides the drivers. I underestimated you, there is only one real monster and that is Jin Kazama. - No problem, said Slenderman. It is not the first time I have been called a monster. Slenderman forgave her, started the car and followed the bike riders to find MissingNo. Back at the abandoned petrol station, Lydia and the others have investigated the petrol stations shop to find food. PewDiePie had passed out because of the temperature and the lack of food, Rosa, Minccino and Jimmy was also really close of passing out. The only one that did not have any problem with the environment was Hades, who sat on a summer chair while wearing a Hawaii shirt, sunglasses, bathing shorts, a straw hat and was drinking a glass of orange juice. He did not actually care about anything, until he saw a car approaching the petrol station. He transformed back into his usual appearance and told Lydia and Sandvich33, since the car could contain food, water and medicine for them. The three of them waited for the car as it arrived, its drivers walked out of the car and introduced themselves: - We are the Problem Solverz and we are here to solve a problem! - Thank you for coming, said Lydia Prower! We have four people who are really close to death. Could you please help us? - We have been sent to deal with a problem, said the Problem Solverz at once! A problem that is you! - DAMN, of course you came to kill us, shouted Hades! You are the representation of everything that is wrong with the current Cartoon Network! - How dare you offend the most amazing TV-Show ever created by man, shouted the Problem Solverz! Atta… But the Problem Solverz were never able to complete their speech, because MissingNo and Aya Drevis crashed right on them! The Problem Solverz died and the environment started to change completely. When the smoke after the explosion had settled, our heroes realised that they were in a town were everything is white, black and purple. Aya Drevis pulled out her chainsaw and glared at MissingNo who woke up and saw what happened. - I would never have guessed that something like this would ever happen, MissingNo said. But welcome to Lavender Town. - How did we get here, asked Sandvich33? - Aya’s chainsaw reached my core, which created a chain reaction of glitches that, led us to my original hometown, explained MissingNo. Well, before I move to Cinnabar Island. Sandvich33 then saw that it started to rain apples all over them; MissingNo explained that it was the effect of his famous ability to duplicate items. It then saw PewDiePie, Rosa, Minccino and Jimmy who had all passed out. It felt some inner sadness that it has never seen before and told Lydia that she should feed them the apples. Lydia, Sandvich33 and Hades picked up as many apples as they could and fed them to there four friends. They ate them and slowly started to get come back to life. During this time, Lost Silver, Steven & Miki, Lizard, Quagsire, Lili and Slenderman arrived at the petrol station. But something was different; a huge indestructible sphere surrounded the petrol station. It seemed that Lavender Town existed in its own dimension and everyone that was not in the previous explosion could not get into. While the seven characters that just arrived tried to find a way to get in, a thing that could either be seen or heard was spying on them. Then it took on a smoky form an attacked the group. The people were not prepared for this “thing” to attack and devour them alive. However the “thing” only devoured the Creepypastas and the Problem Solverz. It was for some reason able to grab their souls even from inside the sphere, like it had no physical body at all. Lizard, Quagsire and Lili tried to fight back, but the “thing” performed a spell on them that paralyzed them completely. Inside the sphere, Lydia and her six friends have eaten almost all the apples. They were all healthy and ready to move on. But first they had to thank MissingNo for providing them with the food, even if it was unintentional. - Thank you very much MissingNo, said Rosa. You have proved that not all creepypasta are evil, so despite being a creepypasta, I will let you live. - Thanks, said MissingNo. I really appreciate your respect, but I still have to eliminate you since you escaped from the empire! - But we trusted you, shouted Lydia! - You should never have trusted me, said MissingNo and laughed in a glitched up manner. - OUT OF THE WAY, GLITCH, said a voice suddenly and knocked MissingNo away. YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH MY GOODIE-GOODIE! - I know that voice, said Rosa. I. M. MEEN, I thought I just killed you! - Yes, you did kill me once, said I. M. Meen! But this realm has given me the power to return to life and this time, you will be mine! You see I have also caught a new Pokémon that I am certain that you want to meet! Hahahaha! Minccino jumped infont of Rosa and prepared itself for fighting whatever Pokémon I. M. Meen has caught! In the meantime, MissingNo stood back up and prepared to fight Rosa’s friends. I.M. Meen took out a Poké ball and summoned his newly caught Pokémon. - Go Lickilicky, I.M. Meen shouted! Okay Lickilicky, use “Lick” on the Goodie-goodie! Lickilicky turned around and looked confused at its trainer. Was he ordering it to attack the trainer, instead of her Pokémon? MissingNo was staring at the Pokémon and wondered what the hell it was supposed to be. I. M. Meen told the glitch that it was the evolution of Lickitung. MissingNo looked at the Pokémon and wondered what Gamefreak was thinking when they created that Pokémon. - Al right fine, said I. M. Meen in an annoyed tone! Lickilicky, use “Rollout” on Minccino! This time, Lickilicky responded and attacked Minccino. Minccino avoided the attack and Rosa told it to use “Hyper Voice”. While PewDiePie and the others were fighting against MissingNo, he decided to use “Hyper Voice” himself and screamed from the top of his lungs at the glitch. But MissingNo did not hear the scream and summoned the ghost sprite, the Kabutops skeleton and the Aerodactyl skeleton to fight by its side. The fight went on for a while, but then finally Minccino defeated Lickilicky so I. M. Meen decided to attack Rosa directly. Rosa saw the attack and avoided it quite easily, so I. M. Meen ended up attacking Aya Drevis instead. She took out her chainsaw and slashed up I. M. Meen’s body and Rosa attacked the librarian from behind with her sword! - Hehe, you are pretty good, said MissingNo. But now I have to say goodbye! Hahaha! Suddenly MissingNo disappeared out of thin air and returned the world to what it once was. The heroes were now back at the abandoned petrol station. It took at while for them to adjust to the “Plains of Horrors” air again, but this time they were at least not tired and hungry. Rosa looked around and saw the paralyzed Lizard, Lili and Quagsire standing in the distance. Slowly afterwards Jimmy also saw them and ran towards them to investigate. He could confirm to the others, that they have been fully paralyzed by an unknown force. Hades checked in on the mini-bus and were really surprised that it actually worked and had full tank for some reason. Maybe MissingNo was actually helping them getting to the temple after all. But if it did, why would it choose to attack them ten minutes ago. Lydia Prower, Sandvich33 and PewDiePie helped Jimmy to carry the paralyzed people into the mini-bus. The mini-bus was also big enough so all eleven of them could fit inside it, without having to sit on each other’s knees. Hades sat behind the wheel and drove away towards the temple, or at least were they thought the temple would be located. The thing that devoured Slenderman and his friends spied on them from a distance watched them as they drove away. It was going to follow them, but first it devoured Slenderman’s Lamborghini. The group of heroes drove through the plains for a really long time. Rosa looked out of one of the mini-bus’ windows and prayed that they would reach the temple in time. Lydia walked up to her and told her that they would be just fine, she only had to believe. But Rosa was also worried about her parents, and Lydia said that they were watching her from the heavens and they would so proud of their brave daughter. Rosa cheered up and hugged Lydia, she told her that she was almost like an aunt for her. Lydia smiled and hugged Rosa back. The other people that saw the event smiled and some even dropped some liquid pride out of their eyes like Sandvich33. The heart-warming moment lasted for a while, but then the mini-buss started to shake. The mini-buss almost tilted over, Hades told someone to look what was going on outside. Aya looked outside and saw a huge black shadow with green eyes following them. The shadow came closer and then it created two giant claws and grabbed the mini-bus. It held the mini-bus so hard that Hades was forced to stop. The gang walked outside confront the monster. The monster stared at them and created a full physical body of a dragon with dark smoke coming out of its body. It landed on the ground and glared at the group. - I know who you are and were you are going, said the dragon in a really dark voice. I cannot allow you to get any closer to the temple of the “Rift Spectre”! - Who are you, asked Rosa? Are you a dragon? Mommy has told me about them. - Indeed, I am a dragon, but not just any dragon. I am Shenron of the Shadow Dragon clan said Shenron. Lord Alduin has giving me orders to prevent you from reaching the temple. - Why would he do that, asked Rosa? I just want to bring the “Rift Spectre” to “Heavens Gateway” and revive my parents. - And that is the problem, said Shenron. You see, the “Rift Spectre” is so powerful that if it is used recklessly, like what you want to do. It could break the balance between all the realms that is connected to both the “Positivy-Verse” and the “Negativy-Verse”, including Earth. - Mommy told me that is what I had to do in order to revive her and daddy, said Rosa and pointed her sword at the dragon! I am not letting them down! - Then you leave me no choice, said Shenron and took to the sky again. Rosa and her friends jumped towards the dragon and attacked him; Shenron dashed towards them and breathed black fire at them. But I certain member of the group had other plans. Since Rosa and most of her friends so occupied fighting Shenron, Hades was able to fulfil his own secret agenda. He knew that PewDiePie and Aya Drevis were hiding inside the mini-bus because they were scared of dragons, so he casted a sleeping spell on them. He them threw out the paralyzed Lizard out of the mini-bus and drew away from the others. Shenron was indeed the strongest opponent that Rosa has fought so far; Rosa actually had trouble fighting against the dragon, something that she never had before. Even if Lydia and Sandvich33 was fighting directly by her side, while Minccino and Jimmy was attacking Shenron from behind. But they were no threat against the dragon. He just whacked them around with his tail and breathed dark fire on them. When all five of the where knocked out, Shenron picked up Rosa and flew high up in the sky. When they were like two hundred meters above the ground, Shenron stared at the girl. - Fool, you should never have made me angry, said Shenron. Now you will face the concecvences of your actions. - I… just… want… to, stuttered Rosa in pain. Help my parents… - Hush, shouted Shenron! - But, they told me to find the “Rift Spectre”, said Rosa! I really need to complete my quest, and destroy Sonic.EXE for killing my parents! - Wait a minute, said Shenron In a more surprised tone! Did you just say “Sonic.EXE”? - Yes, I did, said Rosa and looked at the dragon. - Hmm, nah, your so-called “quest” is still as ridiculous as it sounds, why would you ever want to do this bullshit for your parents? Answer me! - Because I love them, said Rosa and started to cry. Shenron looked at Rosa for a while, then he descended towards the ground and when he reached the ground he placed down Rosa. Minccino ran towards her, hugged her and then it roared at Shenron. Lydia Prower, Sandvich33 and Jimmy ran towards Rosa as well and prepared to fight the shadow dragon again. - Well played Rosa, said Shenron suddenly. The bond between the parents and their child is without a doubt: unbreakable. Very well, I shall tell you all were the temple is located. - Are you really going to do that, asked Lydia? - Yes, you have proven yourselves worthy of knowing, said Shenron and pointed towards the horizon. All you have to do is to follow the sun until you reach a deep ravine, then you just need to reach the ravines floor, defeat Cerberus and the temple shall be in your reach just like the “Rift Spectre”. - Thank you very much, all mighty Shenron, said Rosa and bowed. Her friends did the exact same thing, and Shenron bowed back to them as a sign of respect. But then Jimmy noticed that something was wrong. - Why is Lizard just laying here and where is the mini-bus? - Oh no, shouted Sandvich33! The mini-bus is gone! PewDiePie, Aya and the others were still inside it! - It must have blown away by our battle, said Jimmy! - No, said Shenron. The bus has not been blown away, your friend Hades drew away from our fight and kidnapped everyone that were inside, except Lizard for some reason. - Damn, I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him, shouted Jimmy! How are we going to get to the temple now!? - Everyone makes mistakes, said the dragon. It is a part of our lives. But allow me to give you this car, it used to belong to Slenderman, but now it is yours! Shenron created an enormous cloud of dark smoke that transformed itself into Slenderman’s Lamborghini; Shenron then used his magic and undid the paralyzing spell on Lizard. Lizard stood up and looked around, his attention was then focused on Shenron. Since Lizard was a scientist, he thought that Shenron was in fact a mutated lizard, like himself but more extreme. - Do you have a driver’s license, asked Shenron and stared at Lizard!? - Yes I do, said Lizard and swallowed some air. But I have never driven such an expensive car before; actually I have not driven so much at all. - I doesn’t matter, said Lydia. You need to drive us to the temple. Just follow the sun until we reach a deep ravine. Did I say it correctly? - Yes you did, said Shenron. But you have to hurry. You do not have much time left. Lizard climbed into the car and started the cars engine. Rosa sat on the seat next to him with Minccino on her knee and Lydia, Sandvich33 and Jimmy had to fit together in the cars back seat. Then they all drove away towards the temple. Shenron looked at the car, as it became smaller and smaller due to the distance. When the car was out of his sight, he created a smaller shadow dragon out of its body. - I am more than certain that they will defeat Cerberus, said Shenron to the smaller dragon. Fly to “Heavens Gateway” and tell “him” to be prepared for their arrival! The smaller dragon nodded its head and did what Shenron told it to do. As it flew away, Shenron took to the sky and flew in the other direction. - Rosa you fool, said Shenron and laughed. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. You will learn your lesson, from someone that I am more than certain that you really want to meet face to face! Muhahahaha! In the meantime, Lizard drove Rosa and her friend to the ravine as Shenron had previously told them. Nobody talked to each other during the entire time; they just wanted to get to the temple as quickly as possible. But after a while Lizard broke the silence: - Rosa, he said in a quiet voice. I am sorry, for not going by your side from the beginning. Can you forgive me? - Yes, said Rosa. I forgive you; you are at least honest about your mistakes, unlike the Disney Princess! - Disney Princess, asked Lizard? Ah, you mean Lili, well yeah. I hope somebody gives her a nice spanking. - I do not think little girls should look up to her, said Rosa. The girls who do probably won’t receive a boyfriend. But Lizard, would you be mad if I said that I am in love with you? - Are you in love with me? Well that is kind of awkward since I am so much older than you and looks like a… lizard. But hey we have arrived at the ravine. The gang jumped out of the car and looked over the edge. They were careful because they did not want to fall over and die. Some of them quickly retreated back to the car because they have quite possibly seen the most grotesque monster in their entire lives. Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Minccino.jpg|Minccino Lydia Prower.png|Lydia Prower Sandvich33.png|Sandvich33 Jimmy.png|Jimmy Supporting Characters: Lizard.jpg|Lizard Quagsire.jpg|Quagsire (kidnapped by Hades) Aya Drevis.jpg|Aya Drevis (kidnapped by Hades) Emelie de Rochefort.jpg|Emelie de Rochefort (kidnapped by Hades) PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie (kidnapped by Hades) Ghost, Aerodactyl skeleton & Kaputops skeleton.png|Ghost, Aerodactyl skeleton & Kabutops skeleton Antagonists: Hades.png|Hades (traitor) Slenderman.jpg|Slenderman (dead) Lost Silver.png|Lost Silver (dead) MissingNo.png|MissingNO Steven & Miki.jpg|Steven & Miki (dead) Problem Solverz.png|Problem Solverz (dead) I. M. Meen.jpg|I. M. Meen (revived then killed again) Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky Shenron.png|Shenron Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_8 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_10 List of References *Lili quotes Frollo in one point of the chapter. Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters